Conrad
'Conrad '''is a minor antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. Personality While he isn't seen much, it can already be determined that he is rather sleazy, immature, and impulsive. He also appears to be rather lazy, considering the state he's in at his age. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Conrad's life before the apocalypse, except that he was born with a disability and likely attended the same school as Joshua, Megan, Sasha, Wesley, and Ryan. He also was noted to draw a lot about getting revenge on "trolls", and had an unhealthy obsession with Megan. Post-Apocalypse Conrad, along with others, were at a football game when the outbreak occurred, and he was one of the few survivors. At some point, he was able to join the military base, and was also able to survive the massacre by the Revivalists. The Games Begin Conrad makes his first appearance, getting uncomfortably close to Megan and even petting her hair. When Megan leaves and Conrad tries to follow her, Noah steps up and tries to tell him to stop. Conrad then tries to get into a fight with Noah, which Noah easily wins, prompting Conrad to call Noah a rapist. Seconds later, Cindy defuses the situation and has a chat with Conrad about his actions. Days later, Conrad once again tries to get close to Megan, but Joshua is able to prevent him from sitting with Megan by having him sit between him and Noah. As a result, Conrad is present once Noah reveals Tyler is immune, and like the others, is surprised at the revelation. Conrad however, believes that Tyler will turn and loudly announces his belief, earning him a kick under the table from Joshua. Conrad joins Noah, Joshua, Megan and Sasha at the area where Tyler is, where Beth is also present. When Tyler confirms his immunity, Conrad attacks him with a knife, believing him to be lying. When Beth tries to help Tyler, Conrad buries his face in her face, causing her to slap him and Tyler to attack him back. Conrad eventually is able to gain the advantage over Tyler, and is nearly able to kill him until Beth is able to stab him in the back of the neck, mortally wounding him. Cindy later arrives and, without hesitation, beats Conrad's head in to prevent him from turning. Death Killed by * Beth Carter ''(Alive) * Cindy Henninger (Before Reanimation) * Noah Quijano (Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Caused) After Noah reveals Tyler's immunity, Conrad feels threatened as he believes that, despite Noah's words, Tyler will turn. When confronting Tyler, Conrad attempts to attack him, and also sexually assaults Beth by burying his face in her chest. When Conrad tries to choke Tyler, Beth stabs him in the back of the neck Conrad brought. Cindy arrives soon after and upon noticing Conrad bleeding out, bludgeons his head in with a pipe to avoid having him turn. Killed Victims * Himself (Caused) * Possibly a few beasties. Relationships Megan Conrad has an unhealthy obsession and crush on Megan, which she doesn't reciprocate. It is unknown how she feels about Conrad's death, but she was likely relieved. Joshua Joshua disliked Conrad due to his obsession with Megan, and Conrad considers himself superior to Joshua and seems to believe he can take on Joshua, despite Joshua's better physique. It is unknown how Joshua felt about Conrad's death, but he likely was relieved. Sasha Sasha disliked Conrad due to his harassment of Megan. It is unknown how she felt about Conrad's death, but she was likely relieved. Noah Quijano Noah disliked Conrad and vice-versa as Noah was concerned about Conrad's obsession with Megan, and Conrad disliked Noah due to Noah preventing him from going after Megan. It is unknown how Noah felt about Conrad's death, but he was likely relieved. Cindy Henninger Cindy disliked Conrad due to his general laziness and constant harassment, and was usually the one to confront Conrad due to his disability. When she found a mortally wounded Conrad, she didn't hesitate to put him out of his misery, showing that she didn't care much for him. Tyler Horvath In the brief time that they met, Conrad and Tyler were incredibly hostile towards each other, with Tyler quickly noticing Conrad's gaze towards Beth as a bad sign. Things escalated when Conrad attempted to kill Tyler in his belief that Tyler was going to turn, and the situation getting more heated when Conrad sexually assaults Beth. When Conrad is eventually killed, Tyler is briefly horrified, but mostly at the fact that Beth was the one who killed him. Beth Carter While interacting only briefly, Conrad was shown to have gained an unhealthy crush on her which she didn't notice. Regardless, after Conrad attacked Tyler, Beth automatically became hostile, and her hostility towards him grew significantly larger when Conrad buried his face in her chest. Moments later, in an attempt to save Tyler, stabbed him in the back of the neck, which horrified her, but mostly because of the fact she killed a living person. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** The Games Begin Trivia * Conrad's appearance and personality is very similar to notorious internet celebrity Christian Weston Chandler. * Conrad was originally going to survive a bit longer, and have a scene where he, along with Sal Jenkins and a few other survivors attempt to cross a river. Later, Conrad would be killed by beasties. * Conrad is the first member of the Military Base to die. * Conrad is ranked #48 in the top fifty Hell that Walks characters. Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Category:Military Base Category:Antagonists